Barrel Connectors
Coaxial connectors are utilized in various environments to facilitate charging of consumer electronic devices such as tape recorders and similar devices. Thus, these ubiquitous power connectors are used for attaching low voltage consumer devices to a power source. Commonly known as barrel connectors, concentric barrel connectors or tip connectors they come in a large variety of sizes currently available in the marketplace.
On the female Plug side, the outer body is metallic and cylindrical in shape, and comprises one of the two contacts. The second, inside contact is a hollow metallic cylinder constructed to accept insertion of the pin in the corresponding male connector. It should be understood that the inner and outer barrels are separated by an insulating layer. The outer contact is generally called barrel or sleeve, and the inner contact is called the tip. In the male Receptacle There is typically a single spring-loaded contact at the side of the male connector and a pin in the center corresponding to the intended female plug.
A typical device being charged by these devices has a central rod mounted on a small metal plate acting as a charging terminal; the small metal plate is then connected to internal circuitry of the device. This metal plate is placed within a mounting slot formed from the surrounding plastic material of the device. Once a top portion of the device is screwed together or locked in place with tongue and groove connection, for example, the device is ready for charging. The other charging terminal is formed by a corresponding cylindrical conductive side wall that concentrically surrounds the central rod described above. It is likewise encased in a plastic molded formed within the device and has an opening for attachment of the other electrical charging pole.
Vibration Motors
Small vibration motors have been around for several decades. They were originally developed for massaging products, but modern vibration motors rapidly expanded into the cellular phone market when consumers required vibrational alerts on their mobile phones. A typical cellphone vibration device has an eccentric mass attached to a motor, that is understandably known as an eccentric rotation masses (ERM) motors. Today, designers have learned from two decades of mobile phones how to make a variety of different types that have subsequently spread across a variety of technologies. Amongst these are miniature vibrating motors used in a wide range of products, like tools, scanners, medical instruments, GPS, and control sticks.
Enabling the motion of the device requires a suitable source of voltage and current. Because of this, ERM vibration motors are either directly connected to a voltage source or connected in series or parallel using a specifically designed control circuit such as a micro-controller chip on a circuit board, an IC circuit controller, a transistor based device, or other discrete glue logic devices accomplishing the appropriate control of ERM motor. All of these are within the level of the prior art.
Current Fishing Lure Technology
Modern anglers have used two main techniques to attract fish to their hooks. Typically, a combination of live bait and an attractive colorful lure have been utilized to affect both the physical senses of sight and taste of the fish as it swims in the water. Lures come in various shapes and sizes ranging from flexible strips to hard plastic man made fish. This latter type typically is composed of two half shells shaped and colored as a typical fish; the two shells mirror one another and are attached along their innermost edges as is known in the art either through adhesives, glues, tongue and groove locking or arrowhead slot type of connection; various combinations of these attachment schemes are known in the prior art.
The use of these lures has proven somewhat effective overtime thereby having the intended effect of bringing a fish to clamp down its mouth onto a lure having associated hooks. However, fish are wild animals with great experience and can sometimes ignore a lure and bait; as a consequence, the wait to get a good animal snared can last a long time. Thus, there needs to be some device to effectively convince the fish that a live fish is present thereby exciting the target fish to aggressively attack the lure, live bait and or attached hooks. Additionally, there needs to be a solution that is efficient, inexpensive, easily manageable, reusable and portable. Further, there needs to be a solution that can power a fishing lure without permitting seepage of liquids into the fishing lure as this must be robustly protected therefrom as this would disable its operation.